


Daddy's Girl (2.0)

by Clexa_is_everything



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Babygirl!Lexa, Blow Jobs, Clarke is trans, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Clarke, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, G!P Clarke, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Size Kink, Strap-Ons, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa_is_everything/pseuds/Clexa_is_everything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Daddy!Clarke, Babygirl!Lexa oneshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. High by the beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa take a trip to the beach.

The weather was perfect when they woke that morning. Lexa mentioned the beach that she'd come across to Clarke, so they both decided to take a trip there for the day.

They reached the beach at 11am and the sun was already beating down.  
Clarke held Lexa's hand as they walked down the soft sandy beach, scanning it for a free spot.  
"There's so many people" Lexa huffed as she kept a tight hold of Clarke's hand.  
Clarke gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "It's okay, we'll find a spot".

 

Lexa rearranged the two bags of their belongings she was carrying in her left hand as she huffed again and continued to scan the beach.  
They'd walked nearly the entire length of the beach when they got to some rocks.  
The water was shallow enough for them to walk around the rocks, not coming above their knees.

 

When they got to the other side, they found themselves on a small empty bit of beach surrounded by rocks towering high above them.  
"This.....is perfect" Lexa said in awe as she turned around, taking in the beach. "Let's set up there" she said, pointing to the far side of the small beach only a mere 30 metres away.

Clarke rolled her eyes as she followed behind Lexa to the spot she had picked. She stood watching Lexa as she emptied the bags and started putting the windbreaker up.  
She chuckled to herself at Lexa's eagerness.  
"Come oonnn Claaaarke" Lexa whined.  
She shook her head and came out of her daze. She hadn't noticed that she'd been stood staring for so long.

 

As she walked around the windbreaker, she noticed Lexa had already set the beach towels out and poured them both drinks.  
She'd placed their drinks and Clarke's book on top of the small cooler box.  
Glancing round, she noticed Lexa had taken off her denim shorts and thin cotton shirt. She was now sat on her beach towel rubbing sun cream over her legs and arms.  
Clarke's dick twitched inside her shorts when she saw that Lexa was wearing her favourite skimpy black bikini.

 

Lexa caught Clarke staring at her and decided to have some fun. Glancing down at Clarke's shorts, she saw the slight bulge.  
"See something you like, daddy?" She said innocently. Fluttering her eyelashes at Clarke.  
She smirked when Clarke cleared her throat and walked over to her own towel before sitting down.

Clarke picked up her book and quickly began to read it, hoping to take her mind off her twitching length.

 

Lexa mentally high-fived herself at coming up with her next idea.  
"Oh wow! Would you look at that!" She exclaimed as she moved off her towel and leant over Clarke's waist, letting her breasts brush against Clarke's bulge.  
She smiled when she heard Clarke inhale sharply and her hips jerked up into her.  
"This shell is so cute, look how tiny it is" she said as she moved back to show Clarke, dropping it in her lap.  
"Oops...Clumsy". She dropped her hand to Clarke's lap and squeezed her bulge before picking the shell up.

 

"Sorry.....Daddy"

 

Lexa glanced up to find Clarke's eyes were pitch black.  
She knew she had her hooked.  
"I know what you're doing" Clarke husked.  
Lexa straddled Clarke and began grinding against her bulge.  
"I don't know what you're talking about, daddy" she whispered into Clarke's ear.

 

Clarke bucked her hips up into Lexa, letting out a moan as she threw her head back onto the towel.  
She felt Lexa's weight leave her and then felt her shorts being pulled down to her knees, letting her dick bounce free. Lexa's weight settled back on top of her again, but this time it was different.

 

She settled back on top of Clarke, taking in the image of the bulging vein on her dick below her.  
Moving her wet panties to the side, she lowered her drenched pussy onto Clarke's length.  
She let her hands slide under Clarke's shirt and squeezed her large breasts as she slid along her, coating the underside of her shaft.  
"Oh God! Daddy....you're so big. I'm not sure you'll fit in me" Lexa moaned.

 

Clarke groaned at Lexa's teasing and jerked her hips up, running her throbbing length harder through the slippery folds.  
"Fuck, babygirl....daddy will make it fit" she panted.  
She gripped Lexa's hips when she felt her grinding harder on her dick, feeling the head of her dick bump against Lexa's clit.

 

"Make it fit, daddy. Stretch me open" Lexa groaned out, squeezing Clarke's breasts again for good measure.

 

That was all Clarke needed to hear. Putting her weight behind her, she flipped Lexa until she was on top.  
She heard Lexa gasp at the sudden change in position and saw her dark, hooded eyes when she glanced up at her.

They both froze when they heard voices and were now aware that they weren't alone on the beach.  
Clarke looked Lexa in the eye and gave a stern warning. "Be quiet for daddy".

 

Lexa gulped and nodded her head frantically.

 

Clarke took hold of her throbbing shaft in her left hand and ran it through Lexa's folds.  
Once she deemed it slick enough she placed the angry, purple head at Lexa's entrance. She gently pushed against the tight entrance, making Lexa gasp.  
"OH FUCK!" she cried, tears starting to form in her eyes.  
Clarke managed to push the head inside, her breath hitching as she watched Lexa's tight pussy stretch around her.  
"Fuck, babygirl...you're so tight around daddy's dick".

 

Clarke continued to push forward into Lexa when she felt a hand collide with her abdomen, slowly pushing her back.  
"S...Stop, daddy. F....Fuck! You're too big. I can't fit you in" Lexa cried, tears now running down her cheeks.  
Clarke let her left hand rest on Lexa's right hip and used her other hand to push the opposite thigh open.  
"Yes you can....Daddy will make it fit" she reassured her.  
She slowly drove the rest of her length into the tight warmth of Lexa's pussy until she was fully sheathed.

 

Now they were both connected, hips touching.  
Clarke brought a hand up to stroke Lexa's cheeks, wiping away the tears.  
"Sshhh...Sshhh. It's okay, you're such a good girl taking all of daddy's dick".  
She continued to stroke Lexa's cheek and leant down, passionately kissing her.

 

Once Lexa's mind was occupied, Clarke began to slowly pull out and thrust back in.  
She swallowed Lexa's moans as she kept her thrusts at the same slow, gentle pace.  
"Daddy loves how tight you are" 

 

Lexa felt her walls flutter slightly around Clarke's thick shaft, her chest rising and falling rapidly at the thought of someone catching them.  
She heard the voices of the other people on the beach and wanted to push Clarke over the edge.  
"Fuck, daddy....you j...just want everyone to see. You want everyone to see me ta....taking your huge dick" she managed to pant out.

 

That's when Clarke faltered.  
Her hips started jerking erratically and she dropped her body on top of Lexa, wrapping her arms underneath her and holding her close.  
She felt her balls tighten and her orgasm surged up her shaft.  
"OH FUCK! YES! Babygirl.....I want everyone to see me stretching you". She pumped her hips twice more into Lexa and then she came.

She shot thick, hot cum from her pulsing length and filled Lexa up.

 

Lexa gasped as she felt Clarke cum deep inside her and her walls clamped around the thick length as much as they could as her orgasm ripped through her body.

 

Clarke let her ride out her high before gently slipping her softening length from her stretched pussy.  
She watched as her seed trickled out of the gaping hole and dripped down onto the sand.  
"You were so, so good, babygirl. I'm so proud of you being able to take all of me" Clarke praised her.  
She moved Lexa's panties back so they were covering her and pulled her own shorts back up.

 

Lexa hummed quietly to herself as she rolled back over to her towel. "I think I'm going to go to sleep" she said, yawning.  
Clarke kissed her briefly before returning to her own towel and picking up her book.  
"I'll wake you in a hour, baby. I don't want you to burn".

 

Just as Clarke opened her book, a little head popped over the top of the windbreaker.

"How can you be a daddy when you're a girl?.......And you don't look very big".

 

Clarke went beet red and sat up on the towel.

 

"GET OUT OF HERE!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back on Insta: Clexa_Is_Everything_


	2. De-Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa helps Clarke get rid of some stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up that some chapters have slight changes and others will be slightly similar to my previous works.

Clarke walked through the door of their apartment after a stressful day at work. She dropped her bag on the small table by the door and made her way to the bedroom.

Lexa was laying on the bed when a stressed Clarke entered the room. She immediately rose from the bed and enveloped Clarke in her arms.  
"Hey" she breathed as she placed a gentle kiss to Clarke's cheek.  
Clarke sighed and let herself relax into Lexa.

 

"Maybe I could help you feel a lot less stressed....Daddy" Lexa husked. She heard Clarke moan slightly and proceeded to drop to her knees. She palmed Clarke's bulge through her pants and felt it becoming hard. Lexa let her fingers slip over the top of Clarke's waistband and swiftly pulled them down, leaving them pooling at her ankles.  
She kissed Just above the waistband of her boy shorts, receiving a whimper in return.

 

"Babygirl, don't tease Daddy" Clarke warned her.  
Lexa looked up at Clarke, emerald green eyes locking with Clarke's sky blue. She bit her lip as she slipped Clarke's boy shorts down her legs, her solid length bouncing free and standing proudly between her legs.

"You're so hard for me, Daddy" Lexa whined.  
Gripping the base of Clarke's throbbing length, she brought her tongue out to swipe across the bulging red head.  
The first drops of pre cum hit her taste buds. Clarke was heaven.

She opened her mouth and let the head of Clarke's dick slide into the inviting warmth. She started bobbing her head, taking more of Clarke into her mouth each time.

 

Clarke glanced down at the perfect time. Emerald eyes gazed up at her through long lashes. Her whole 6 inches disappearing inside Lexa's pretty mouth.  
"Fuck. Just like that, baby.......that's my girl" she moaned out, urging Lexa on.  
She let her right hand drop down and her fingers tangled in Lexa's thick brown locks as she felt her pick up the pace.  
Feeling her balls tighten, she brought her left hand to grasp the other side of Lexa's head.

"Are you ready, Babygirl?".

Lexa could feel how wet she had gotten just from sucking Clarke's dick. She bobbed up and down Clarke's length twice more, before letting the throbbing length drop from her mouth.  
"Please, Daddy....I want to taste you" she whimpered.

 

Clarke's dick twitched at her words.  
"Open up for Daddy" she said as she watched Lexa's mouth open for her.  
"Good girl" she praised.  
She slipped her dick into Lexa's mouth, still gripping either side of her head and began to thrust.  
Lexa closed her eyes as Clarke's thick length filled her mouth, stretching it. She grew wetter at the feeling of Clarke's balls against her face as she held the head of her dick against the back of her throat.  
She gasped for air when Clarke removed her dick, before she thrust back in and set off at a brutal pace.

 

Clarke felt the first signs of her release creeping up her shaft. "Oh Fuck, Babygirl......take Daddy's dick....I'm gonna fill you up" she groaned as she relentlessly fucked Lexa's mouth.  
The sight before her was helping push her over.  
Beautiful emerald green eyes filled with tears, her thick length stretching her pretty mouth open, pre cum and saliva spilling out and dripping down her chin.  
Lexa moaned around her, vibrations running up her shaft and she was coming.  
"ooohh, Babygirl.....FUCK!......swallow Daddy's cum. Such a good girl".

 

Lexa felt Clarke's shaft pulse as rope after rope of thick, warm cum spilled down her throat. She swallowed every drop, not letting any go to waste.  
After making sure she had milked every last drop from Clarke, she let her dick go with a wet pop. Clarke's hips still jerking in front of her.  
She pouted as she looked up at Clarke and gave her best puppy dog eyes.  
"Daddy, I'm dripping for you" she whined.

 

Clarke tugged on her hair, bringing her to her feet and pulled her into a passionate kiss.  
She could taste herself on Lexa's tongue.  
"Well....we'll have to sort that, won't we?".  
She pushed Lexa backwards until she was seated on the bed.

 

"Are you going to be a good girl and let Daddy make you feel good?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave feedback and kudos.
> 
> *accepting prompts*


	3. White Knuckles

Lexa was lay on the bed when Clarke came home from work.  
She must have waited a good 10 minutes before getting up and going in search of Clarke.

 

Entering the main area of the apartment, she found Clarke slouched on the sofa.  
"Hey beautiful" she husked as she slipped her arms around her from behind and started to place open mouthed kisses to her neck.  
She let her hands wander down Clarke's body and was just about to slip past the waistband of her pants when she was pushed off.

 

"Not tonight, Lex. I'm exhausted" she sighed.  
Lexa pulled her hands away and stood up, dropping her head and keeping her eyes on the floor.  
"Right....sorry" she mumbled, walking back towards the bedroom.

 

Clarke mentally punched herself.  
She watched Lexa scuttle off to the bedroom like a puppy that had just been scolded for destroying a slipper.  
"Fuck! I'm such a idiot" she mumbled, slapping her forehead.  
She had to think of a way to make it up to Lexa. 5 minutes of hard thinking later, she decided to go and talk to her.  
As she came round the door and into the bedroom, all the air left her lungs.

 

"Hi Daddy"

 

Lexa was stood at the end of their bed completely naked, except for a slim six inch dildo strapped to her hips.  
Her erect nipples standing out from her pert breasts.  
"I want to play" she husked.

 

Clarke gulped upon hearing Lexa's words. She let her eyes roam down her body, passing those pert breasts she loved so much. Those solid abs that she loved spraying with cum. Those long fucking legs she loved wrapping around her waist as she ploughed into her tight pussy.  
Her breath hitched as she let her eyes snap back up to the dildo strapped to Lexa's hips. She imagined what it would feel like inside her. Her dick twitched in anticipation.

 

Lexa smirked as she watched Clarke run her eyes up and down her body as her clit throbbed.  
Stalking over to Clarke, she dropped to her knees and slipped her fingers into the waistband of her pants. She brought them down to Clarke's ankles in one swift motion and helped her step out of them.  
As she looked up, she saw Clarke's semi erect length twitch and bounce before her.  
"Mmmm....do you like what you see, Daddy?" She teased.

 

Clarke's dick twitched again.  
"Fuck...yes. I love what I see" she breathed.

 

Lexa took the base of Clarke's dick in her hand and let her tongue swipe across the head of her dick, making Clarke jerk forward.  
She placed her free hand on Clarke's hip as she opened her mouth and placed her dick inside.

 

Clarke let out a moan as she felt the warm, wet mouth around her dick. Her hips jerked involuntarily and she dropped her left hand to rest on Lexa's head.  
"Oh....fuck, babygirl" she moaned.  
She felt her dick getting harder as she dropped her gaze and took in the sight of Lexa bobbing up and down her shaft.  
She had to grip Lexa's hair when emerald green eyes suddenly locked with hers and she took all of Clarke in her mouth.

 

Lexa moaned around Clarke's length as the tip touched the back of her throat.  
She held Clarke's dick in place before removing it from her mouth and finally taking air into her lungs.  
"I think you liked that, daddy. I bet you wanted me to choke on your huge dick....didn't you?" She questioned as she slowly pumped her fist up and down the leaking length.

 

Clarke's hips jerked forward again, pushing her slippery length through Lexa's tight fist.  
"Y....Yes. I wanted you to choke on my dick.....I wanted to push it down your throat and fill you with cum" she rasped.  
She heard Lexa whimper slightly before collecting herself again.

 

Lexa pumped Clarke's dick twice more before letting go and standing.  
She took Clarke's hand in hers and led her over to the bed, pushing her backwards into a sitting position.  
"Can I play with you Daddy?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes and biting her lip.

 

Clarke couldn't say no to her babygirl when she was so cute and sexy.  
She nodded her head in response.  
"Yes Babygirl, you can play with Daddy.....just.....go slow" she said, stroking Lexa's cheek.

 

Lexa smiled and nuzzled into Clarke's hand.  
She brought the bottle of lube out from under the bed that she'd placed there earlier. She was always prepared.  
She opened the bottle and squeezed some into her palm, spreading it over the dildo.  
Taking Clarke's thighs in her hands, she pushed against them until Clarke lay on her back.

 

In this position, Clarke felt exposed.  
She lifted her head slightly and saw Lexa between her legs.

 

Lexa held Clarke's thighs open as she took in the view of her tight pink hole.  
Her breath hitched at the sight. She dipped her head and let her tongue swipe across the pink bud, eliciting a moan from Clarke.  
"Ohhh mmmmm" Clarke moaned "Don't stop".

 

At Clarke's request, she once again swiped her tongue across the tight pink muscle, testing the waters.  
Hearing Clarke moan again, she started to lap at her ass before pushing her tongue against the tight muscle.

 

"Ohmygod!" Clarke gasped "M....More, babygirl".  
She felt Lexa push her tongue against her again. Her fully erect length twitching in response, pre cum beginning to leak from the angry purple head.

 

Lexa let go of Clarke's right thigh and took her throbbing length in her hand. She began to pump it as she let her tongue trail up from her ass to her balls. Hearing Clarke whimper above her, she sucked a ball into her mouth. As she began gently sucking and licking Clarke's balls, she let go of her other thigh and slipped a single digit into Clarke's ass.

 

"OH!.......OH! FUCK!" Clarke choked out.  
She threw her head back, panting as she felt Lexa begin to slowly thrust in and out of her ass. "P....Please, Babygirl.....m.....more".  
Her eyes snapped shut when another finger entered her ass, curling into her and stretching her open.

 

Lexa watched Clarke's chest rapidly rise and fall as she continued to thrust her fingers in and out of her tight ass and play with her dick and balls.  
She knew Clarke couldn't be far from coming so she slipped her fingers gently from her and let her balls drop from her mouth.

 

Clarke whimpered at the loss as she had just started to feel her orgasm building at the base of her dick.  
"Please, Babygirl.......so close" she whined.

 

Lexa gripped Clarke's hips and turned her over on the bed. She pulled her back towards the edge of the bed and pulled her hips up, sticking her ass in the air.  
Standing behind Clarke, she took the dildo in her hand and pressed it against the tight muscle.  
She slowly pushed her hips forward, burying the first inch inside Clarke's tight hole.

 

"OHMYGOD! FUCK.......FUCK! Babygirl, you're stretching me so much" she groaned out.

 

Lexa slipped a hand under Clarke and started stroking her dick once again. She easily managed to push more of the dildo into Clarke as she picked up the pace she was pumping her dick at.  
"You love this, Daddy. Look how much you're dripping.....you're making such a mess" she husked.

 

Clarke let out a guttural moan as Lexa rolled her hips and bottomed out inside her.  
"Oh Fuuuuuuuuck.....uughhh.....fuck my ass, babygirl" she pleaded, gripping the sheets in her fists, her knuckles turning white.

 

Lexa began to roll her hips into Clarke, keeping her thrusts slow and steady.  
She could feel her orgasm rushing up on her as the base of the dildo hit her clit over and over again.  
"I'm so close daddy.....cum with me".

 

Clarke felt her balls tighten as her pulsing shaft slipped through Lexa's tight fist and Lexa rolled her hips into her, pushing the six inch dildo deep into her ass.  
"I'm go.....gonna cum......OHSHIT....FUCK!" she cried out.  
She felt her orgasm rush up her shaft as Lexa stilled in her ass and squeezed her dick.  
"Ohmygod! I'm coming, I'm coming....UUUUGGHHHH..... FUUUUUCK....SHIT!" She grunted, her hips jerking forward into Lexa's fist.

 

Lexa felt Clarke's shaft pulse in her hand and it tipped her over the edge. As she rolled her hips forward, the base of the dildo hit her clit and she lost it.  
She stilled in Clarke's ass as she came, her walls fluttering around nothing.

 

She gently slipped the dildo from Clarke as she squeezed Clarke's dick, milking the last drops of cum from her length.  
"Mmmm you're so messy, daddy" she husked.  
She rolled Clarke over onto her back, hearing her moan and whimper at the feeling of being empty after being stretched so good.

 

Clarke was still breathing rapidly, trying her best to even out her breathing.  
"Fuck, babygirl....that was so good" she sighed.  
She felt Lexa move and straddle her, resting her wet pussy on her softening dick after removing the harness.  
She wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist as she leaned down to kiss her.

 

Lexa leant down to kiss Clarke and lost herself in a passionate kiss.  
She began to grind her hips, loving the feel of Clarke's softening dick against her pussy.  
Breaking away from Clarke's lips, she brought her mouth to Clarke's ear before whispering into it.

 

"You can play with me now, daddy".

 

Clarke felt the blood rush to her dick again as she bucked up into Lexa.

 

"Oh.....I plan to".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Leave feedback and kudos.
> 
> *accepting prompts*
> 
> Back on Insta: Clexa_Is_Everything_


	4. Use Your imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Build up to Clarke taking Lexa's anal virginity.

"Oh Fuck...Just like that, take my dick!"

Lexa walked into the apartment and screeched to a halt.  
She could hear Clarke's voice travelling through the apartment, accompanied by panting and groaning.

"OH GOD! SH...SHIT! You're so tight around my dick you little slut!".

 

Lexa quietly closed the door and took her shoes off, being careful not to make any noise.  
She silently made her way down the hallway towards their bedroom, her heart beating in her chest as she got closer and the groans got louder.  
She heard the sound of wet skin slapping against skin, but just as she got to the door it stopped.  
Her heart was in her throat, fearing she'd been caught she closed her eyes and held her breath.  
When She heard a quiet panting, she peeked through the slight gap in the door and what she saw took her breath away.

 

Clarke was sat on the end of the bed, her legs spread wide and completely naked.  
Her head was thrown back leaving her throat on display, beads of sweat trickling down onto her breasts.  
Clarke's chest rose and fell as a tight fist encased her solid, pulsing shaft. Pre cum leaked from the angry red head of her length as her other hand played with her balls.

"Mmmm YES! Daddy's gonna cum in that tight fuckin' ass of yours! Daddy's gonna stretch you so good, babygirl"

 

Lexa stood at the door, her mouth wide open in shock.  
She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She'd wanted to try anal for a while but never knew how Clarke would react if she brought it up.  
Well.....now she knew.  
She felt her clit begin to throb as the wetness began to pool in her boxers.  
Her breath hitched as she watched Clarke continue to run her fist up and down her shaft and she moved slightly, causing the floorboards to creak.

 

Unbeknownst to Lexa, Clarke had heard her come home.  
She'd decided to continue her activities to tease Lexa.  
She was so close when the floorboards creaked.  
She smirked knowing Lexa would be panicking.

 

When Clarke didn't react to the creaking, she let out the breath she was holding.  
She moved slightly closer to the door, looking down to make sure her feet didn't touch it.  
Looking back up, she was confronted by 2 sky blue eyes. She froze.

 

"Come in, Babygirl......NOW!".

 

Lexa quickly pushed the door open and somehow her legs carried her over to the bed, coming to a stop in front of Clarke.  
Her clit throbbed uncontrollably in her pants, Letting out a whimper when Clarke grabbed her hair.

 

"Get on your knees for Daddy" Clarke ordered as she grabbed Lexa's hair and forced her down.  
She once again began rapidly running her fist up and down her shaft, holding Lexa in place .  
"Oh Fuuuuuuck....I'm gonna fuck your ass after this......fuck...sh...shit! You....shit...you won't be able to walk afterwards"  
She felt her balls tighten at the thought of taking Lexa's ass and her orgasm ran up her shaft.  
Grunting, her hips froze as she shot rope after rope of warm cum all over Lexa's face.

 

Lexa let out a moan and felt her orgasm take over as Clarke shot her load all over her face.  
Breathing rapidly, she let her tongue swipe across her lips and hummed as she tasted Clarke.  
"Mmmmm Daddy....you taste so good" she moaned.

 

Jerking her hips forward, Clarke milked the last drops of cum from her dick and watched it drip down Lexa's face.  
She watched on as Lexa gathered her cum on her fingers and slipped her hand into her pants, beginning to circle her clit.

 

"Take your pants off and lean over the bed!" Clarke growled.

 

Lexa smirked as she removed her hand from her pants, bringing it up to swipe more of Clarke's cum off her face and slip it into her mouth.

 

"Make me, Daddy......Fuck my ass!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave feedback and kudos.
> 
> *Accepting prompts*
> 
> Back on Insta:Clexa_Is_Everything_


	5. You're in so deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke takes Lexa's anal virginity.

"Make me, Daddy......Fuck my ass!"

 

**********************

 

Clarke's pupils dilated when she heard Lexa challenge her.  
Surging forward, she pushed Lexa onto the bed and yanked her pants down and off her legs.  
"You don't speak to Daddy like that" Clarke growled, yanking on her hair and pulling a hiss from Lexa.  
"GET UP!" 

 

Lexa let out a moan as Clarke's grip tightened in her hair and she dragged her up off the bed.  
She felt Clarke momentarily let go of her hair to Yank her shirt off, before swiftly replacing her hand in the thick brown locks.

 

Hearing Lexa moan sent the blood rushing to her dick again. She felt it twitch and bounce between her legs.  
Pushing Lexa back down onto the bed, she removed her hand from her locks and quickly tore her own shirt off.  
"Hands and knees!" She snarled.  
She watched as Lexa quickly snapped to her hands and knees, exposing her dripping entrance and the tight pink muscle of her ass.

 

Lexa snapped to her hands and knees as soon as she heard Clarke's orders. She was panting and dripping on the sheets in anticipation. She heard Clarke open and close the drawer beside the bed and knew exactly what she had taken out of it.  
The bed dipped slightly behind her and she closed her eyes, breath hitching and hips jerking forward.

 

Clarke smirked when Lexa's hips jerked forward.  
She leant over Lexa and brought her hands under her, pulling her breasts from her bra. She loved feeling the weight of them in her palms when they bounced free.  
She ran her fingers over them before taking her hardening nipples between her fingers and pinching them.

 

Lexa rolled her hips forward in response to Clarke's teasing. She loved the sharp pain that shot through her body and turned into Pleasure at her core.  
"Mmmm harder, daddy" she whined, letting out louder whines and moans when Clarke pinched and twisted her nipples harder.  
She felt Clarke's now erect length pushing against her backside and rocked back into the solid member.

 

"What have I told you about doing things like that, babygirl?" Clarke husked.  
Removing her hands from Lexa's pert breasts, she placed her right hand on her hip and took her solid dick in her left hand.  
She positioned her dick, pointing downwards slightly and ran it through Lexa's drenched folds.  
With her hips flush with Lexa's ass, she began rolling her hips into her. The head of her dick bumping against Lexa's clit with every roll of her hips.

 

"P....Please....daddy"

 

"What is it babygirl?"  
Clarke took her throbbing length in her left hand and pushed the head against Lexa's entrance. "Do you want daddy here?"  
Lexa whimpered below her and pushed back against Clarke, wanting her to slip inside.  
Clarke pulled away quickly, before Lexa could react.  
"Or....do you want daddy here?"

 

Lexa's eyes opened wide and her clit throbbed uncontrollably once again. She let out a long moan as she felt the head of Clarke's dick pressing against the tight ring of muscle of her ass.  
"THERE!!!!! I want daddy there!" She whined.

 

Clarke smirked as she pulled away slightly.  
"I thought you would" she husked.  
Picking up the bottle of lube, she squeezed it out into her palm and coated her dick with far much more than what she needed.  
She gave her dick a few pumps just to make sure she was ready for Lexa.

 

Lexa once again felt the head of Clarke's dick press against the tight ring of muscle.  
"Please.....Please fuck my ass daddy".

 

Clarke placed her right hand on Lexa's hip and slowly pushed forward against the tight muscle.  
She heard Lexa gasp below her and watched as her tight ass stretched around her dick before the head disappeared inside.  
"Oh fuck, look how tight you are babygirl".

 

Lexa whimpered at the strange, yet satisfying feeling. She already felt stretched and full and Clarke only had the head of her dick inside.  
"Oh f...fuuuck! You're so big daddy".

 

Clarke brought her left hand up to grip Lexa's other hip. She rolled her hips forward, trying to push more of her length into Lexa. No luck.  
Leaning over Lexa, she slipped her left hand under her and began rubbing her clit in tight circles. She felt Lexa relax slightly.  
"That's it babygirl....open up for daddy".  
Feeling Lexa relax more, she slowly worked the rest of her length past the tight muscle until she was fully sheathed in the tight warmth.

 

"OH SHIT! OH FUCK! DADDY!" lexa cried out as Clarke bottomed out inside her and continued to rub fast, tight circles around her clit.

 

Clarke watched as Lexa's fist tightened around the sheets and her knuckles turned white.  
"Daddy's gonna fuck your ass so good" she husked into Lexa's ear.  
She began to slowly roll her hips, pulling and pushing her length in and out of Lexa's ass.  
She slowly picked up the pace as her balls slapped against Lexa.  
She removed her fingers from Lexa's clit and quickly pulled her up so she was kneeling in front of her. Their bodies flush against one another.

 

Lexa moaned and let her weight fall back into Clarke as she felt her fingers dance over her stomach. Her breath hitched when Clarke took her breasts in her palms and began toying with them, all the while thrusting her dick in and out of her ass.

 

"OHGOD! DADDY! I....I'M SO CLOSE!" She cried out. "Ch.....Choke me!" She whimpered, her right hand darting back to grip Clarke's hip. Pulling her into her.

 

That's when Clarke faltered. She felt her balls tighten when Lexa asked her to choke her.  
She quickly wrapped her right hand around Lexa's slim neck and squeezed gently.  
She picked up the pace she was fucking Lexa's ass as she felt her fast pulse against her fingers.  
"I....I'm gonna c...cum, babygirl. FUCK! I'm gonna fuck you and choke you until you pass out!" She growled.  
Clarke tightened her grip around Lexa's throat and heard her gasp for breath. Lexa's ass contracted around her pulsing length and she slipped over the edge.  
Her orgasm shot up her shaft and erupted from the head, shooting her seed deep into Lexa's ass.

 

Lexa gasped for breath as Clarke tightened her grip around her throat. She felt her orgasm begin to rip through her body as Clarke continued to pound her tight ass.  
Feeling Clarke pulse inside her, she contracted her muscles around the thick length and then she fell into the abyss.  
Lights flashed behind her eyes as she gasped for air and she felt Clarke continue to pulse inside her filling her with her seed.

 

Then everything went black.

 

Clarke emptied herself inside Lexa, jerking her hips to make sure she gave her every drop.  
She released the grip she had on her throat as she felt Lexa cum and contract around her dick and watched on as she went limp.  
Grabbing her body, she slipped her dick from the tight warmth and lay Lexa down gently on the bed.  
She wrapped her arms around Lexa and held her close until her eyes fluttered open.

 

"There's my girl" Clarke husked as she gently stroked Lexa's cheek.

 

Lexa smiled up at Clarke and pulled her into a passionate kiss.  
When they pulled apart, she lost herself in Clarke's sky blue eyes for a moment.  
"That was.....wow.....something else".

 

Clarke laughed as she pulled Lexa back into a passionate kiss.

 

They were definitely doing that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave feedback and kudos.
> 
> *accepting prompts*
> 
>  
> 
> Back on Insta: Clexa_Is_Everything_


	6. Bullseye......Or Lexa's eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick little one.
> 
> Also, I'm currently writing chapters from my original works that I removed from here. These will be posted asap.
> 
> And a quick call to any artists out there that are a fan of my works.   
> Although I got a B in art back when I took my GCSE's years ago, I can't draw for shit. I'm looking for anyone who would like to provide art for any/all of my chapters.  
> This will be posted on my Insta and you will be given full credit.

Lexa crept up behind Clarke in the shower, wrapping her arms around her and resting her chin on Clarke's shoulder.  
She let a hand slide down Clarke's wet body towards her soft length, all the while nipping and biting at her neck.

"Do you want to play, daddy?" She asked, playfully squeezing Clarke's length.

 

Clarke's breath hitched, her arm shooting up to tangle in Lexa's thick locks that were damp from the shower. Her hips bucked into Lexa's hand and she cocked her head to the side, baring her neck for Lexa.

 

"Let me taste you. Fill me up....daddy" Lexa husked as she gave Clarke's neck a quick nip.  
She wrapped her left arm around Clarke's stomach and grasped the hardening length in her right fist.  
Grinding her front into Clarke's backside, she began pumping Clarke's shaft at a teasingly slow pace. Twisting and tugging with every pump.

 

"Fuck babygirl...so good" Clarke moaned as her hips jerked forward, pushing her dick through the tight fist.  
She closed her eyes as Lexa placed open mouthed kisses to her shoulders, letting out a strangled moan when she felt Lexa's grip tighten and she began pumping her shaft faster.

 

Lexa picked up the pace and began pumping Clarke faster.  
"Oh my god daddy.....you're so hard. I can feel you throbbing" she husked. "You love this.....I'm so tight around you.....daaaddy..daaaddy" she moaned in Clarke's ear.

 

Lexa's moans pulled a whimper from Clarke.  
She loved how her babygirl sounded when she made her moan.  
"Babygirl.....please" she begged. 

 

Lexa stopped pumping Clarke's shaft abruptly.  
Turning her round, she dropped to her knees on the shower floor in front of Clarke.  
She moved forward slightly and took Clarke's throbbing length in her mouth, moaning when she tasted her on her tongue.  
She looked up at Clarke and fluttered her lashes as she began bobbing up and down her thick length. 

 

"FUCK!" Clarke gasped when she saw those green eyes burning into her.  
Her balls tightened when she watched Lexa's right hand snake down her body and part her drenched folds, beginning to rub tight circles around her clit.  
Clarke began panting when Lexa's moans sent vibrations along her shaft and she felt her orgasm start to build at the base of her dick.

 

Lexa rubbed tight circles around her clit as her orgasm took over.  
She moaned and whimpered around Clarke's dick as she felt her walls flutter.  
She slipped 2 fingers deep into her pussy as Clarke pulled her dick from her mouth.  
"Oh Fuck DADDY!" She cried. "I....I'm coming....I'm c....coming.....YES! YES.......OHFUUUUUCKYES!!!" she screamed as she came, walls clenching around her fingers.

 

Clarke watched on in awe as Lexa thrust 2 fingers deep into her pussy. She pulled her dick from Lexa's warm mouth and began furiously pumping it.  
Her balls tightened again as she watched Lexa cum and cry out below her.  
"Yes that's it babygirl.....FUCK! You look so beautiful fucking yourself. I love it when you're on your knees".

 

Clarke felt her orgasm shoot up her shaft.  
She gripped Lexa's hair and held her in place as spurt after spurt of warm cum covered Lexa's face. She was so caught up in the moment she didn't realise what had happened.

 

"FOR FUCKS SAKE CLARKE!!" Lexa bellowed

 

Clarke's hips jerked forward sloppily as she milked the last drops of cum from her pulsing length.

 

"REALLY!!!! MY FUCKING EYE!!" Lexa huffed as she stood up and moved under the shower.

 

"If I go blind I'll never talk to you again!" She shouted, turning to see Clarke trying her best to not laugh.

 

"You love me" Clarke teased as she grasped Lexa's face in her hands, looking in her eye.  
"There's nothing in there you big baby".

 

Lexa huffed as she pushed past Clarke and got out of the shower. She wrapped herself in a towel, mumbling as she stomped back towards the bedroom.

 

"What was that, Lex?......yeah, I love you too!" Clarke shouted after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave feedback and kudos.
> 
> *accepting prompts*
> 
> I'm back on Insta: Clexa_Is_Everything_


	7. Slip 'N Slide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 in 1  
> Prompts:  
> Loss of virginity.  
> First time being called daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how good this is.
> 
> I did my best.
> 
> Sorry in advance.

"I could just.....y'know.....rub against you".

Lexa was dreading her first time with Clarke. She kept overthinking everything. Would she be good enough? Would she know what to do? Would she be able to satisfy Clarke?  
When Clarke mentioned that they didn't actually have to have penetrative sex just yet, she felt the weight lift from her shoulders.

"yeah....yeah, okay. We could do that instead" she said as she let out the breath she was holding.

 

They knelt in front of one another on the bed, pulling their clothes off piece by piece.  
When Lexa got to her underwear, Clarke placed a hand on her arm and stopped her.  
"Let me?" She asked, hesitantly.

 

Lexa lowered her arm and let it drop to her side. She let Clarke lay her down on the bed, her breath hitching and getting caught in her throat when Clarke ran her fingers over her drenched panties.

 

"You're so wet, baby" Clarke husked. Her dick twitched and bobbed between her legs as she watched Lexa bite her lip.  
Slipping her fingers into Lexa's panties, she pulled them slowly down her legs and threw them to one side.  
"Is this how wet I make you?" Clarke said, letting her fingers run through Lexa's drenched folds.

 

"Cl....Clarke..." Lexa panted.  
She bucked her hips up into Clarke's hand, wanting more.

 

"What's wrong baby?" Clarke teased.  
Leaning over Lexa, she let her semi erect length touch her pussy slightly.  
"You want this?". Grinding her hips, she let her hardening length slide against Lexa's drenched folds.

 

"mmmm Yes!.....I want that....I want your dick" Lexa whined. 

 

Clarke placed a hand either side of Lexa, spreading her weight and repositioned her hips. Leaning down, she nipped and licked at Lexa's neck, pulling moans from her.  
"Open up for me, baby" she whispered into her ear.

 

Lexa whimpered when Clarke whispered those words into her ear. She let her thighs fall open, exposing her dripping centre.  
A whine slipped from her mouth when she felt Clarke's weight drop into her and the solid member twitched against her pussy.

"Fuck....Clarke....you're so hard".

 

Twitching against Lexa's wet heat, she smiled when she heard Lexa speak.  
"Only for you, baby. You do this to me".  
She began grinding her hips into Lexa. A moan breaking free at the feeling of Lexa's wetness helping her length slide along, coating her throbbing length.  
"Fuck, Lex.....baby.....this feels so good".

 

Lexa threw her head back into the pillow. She was dripping. The feeling of Clarke sliding her dick against her was like nothing she'd felt before. Every other thrust had the head of Clarke's dick bumping against her clit.  
"Clarke.....I think, I think I'm gonna cum" she whimpered, opening her legs wider.

 

Clarke felt her balls tighten. She moved her arms, slipping her right under Lexa and holding Lexa's hip with her left.  
She held Lexa close as she thrust her hips faster into Lexa. Her pulsing length sliding through Lexa's wetness even faster.

 

Then things turned.....

 

She was that caught up in the moment, she hadn't noticed Lexa open her thighs wider. Opening herself for Clarke.  
She slid her length harder and faster against Lexa, holding her tightly. Her face buried in Lexa's neck.  
Suddenly, her dick slid lower in the wetness and disappeared....

"OH CRAP!"

 

Lexa's eyes went wide as she felt the head of Clarke's dick enter her.  
"Clarke.....Clarke....you're.....oh god! You're inside me" she whimpered, her walls fluttering around the head.

 

Clarke froze when she realized.  
"Oh god! I'm sorry...I can take it out.." She rushed out.  
Lexa's arm flew forward and grabbed Clarke's.  
"No! I....I'm so close. I want this....please, stay in".

 

Clarke nodded. She moved her arms back to where they were and held Lexa tight as she began to slide forward into her.  
She placed open mouthed kisses to her neck as she easily slipped the rest of her throbbing length into Lexa's warmth.  
"Baby, you're so tight around me...FUCK!" She whined when she was fully sheathed inside Lexa.

 

Lexa took Clarke's face in her hands and looked into her sky blue eyes.  
"please, fuck me" she husked. Pulling Clarke forward into a passionate kiss.

 

Without breaking the kiss, Clarke began slowly and gently removing her length from Lexa, before pushing back in. She picked up the pace slightly as she felt Lexa relax under her.  
The gasps and whines that left Lexa's mouth were muffled by Clarke's kiss.

 

Lexa suddenly broke the kiss, throwing her head back and gasping.  
"Clarke! I'm so close.....oh Fuck....Yes! Daddy!" She cried out as she came.

 

Clarke thrust into Lexa harder as she felt her balls tighten. She whined when Lexa broke their kiss and froze when she heard that word.  
Her orgasm rushed up her shaft and erupted from the head, shooting her seed deep into Lexa.

"OH FUCK! YES, BABY.....UGH FUUUUUUUCK!" She groaned. Thrusting her hips deep into Lexa, milking the cum from her shaft.

 

She finished thrusting and fell into Lexa, burying her face in her neck.  
"Oh my god" she whined, feeling herself turning red.

 

Lexa felt her walls finally cease their fluttering around Clarke's shaft, whining when Clarke slipped her softening length from her tight entrance.  
She wrapped her arms around Clarke's limp body, shifting them so they were on their sides.

"So.......Daddy? Huh?" She teased.

 

Clarke nuzzled closer into Lexa.  
"Fuck off, Lex" she mumbled into her neck.

 

Lexa smirked as she held Clarke.  
She may have lost her virginity, but she gained a daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave feedback and kudos.
> 
>  
> 
> Back on insta: Clexa_Is_everything_
> 
>  
> 
> Also, see the notes at the start of the last chapter if anyone is interested in providing art.


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys.

I know I said back in December that I was updating my fics.  
I got a bit behind with my incisions from surgery opening up and getting infections a few times. I've only just finally healed fully in the past 2 weeks.

My fics will be updated in the next week I PROMISE.

I also have lots of new one shots lined up for you. Just need to upload everything

**Author's Note:**

> *accepting prompts*


End file.
